


Castiel's First Nightmare

by Kummitustytto



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M, spoilers: the ending of s8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kummitustytto/pseuds/Kummitustytto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a human Castiel has to encounter a new thing called dreams and it's just a matter of time before he has his first nightmare. Good thing is that there's Dean to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel's First Nightmare

It’s the dead of night and Dean is fast asleep in his own bed at the Batcave when he’s woken up by a knock on the door. Sleepily and a little bit irritated Dean turns on the little light on the nightstand and mumbles the permission to come in.

The door’s opened by Castiel. It still feels a little bit strange to see him like that; not wearing the trenchcoat but instead simple nightclothes; slightly too big t-shirt and boxers, hair all messed up and eyes sleepy - so very human. At that moment his eyes also look lost and scared. Dean frowns worried.

“What is it, Cas?” he asks as he gets up to sit on the bed.

“I…” Cas starts now looking a little bit embarrassed, “I think I just experienced something you call a nightmare.”

That eases the worry inside Dean, it’s just a nightmare. Poor guy though, Cas had been a bit… overwhelmed by dreams generally at first which isn’t really that surprising because the ex-angel hadn’t ever had dreams before. The look on Dean’s face softens as he looks at Cas. 

“It was just a dream”, Dean tries to comfort him. Cas turns to look at his feet.

“I know. My reason understands that the dream’s not real but my emotions don’t acquiesce to believe it. It felt real.”

“And now you can’t sleep?” Dean asks. Even in the dim light he can see the embarrassment on Cas’s face and he gets that feeling Cas is about pull out and say it’s okay even if he’s not feeling okay so Dean hurries to continue: “You know what, come here.”

Dean pats the mattress besides himself and hesitantly Cas obeys. Dean wraps his arm around his shoulders and says quietly: “What was the nightmare about?”

“Naomi”, Cas says and then after a few seconds of silence: “I don’t want to talk about it right now.”

“Okay”, Dean says and rubs gently Castiels shoulder. This reminds Dean of those times when Sam was little and had nightmares. Dean knows that the worst thing about nightmares is that they leave you feel lonely, and instead of asking Cas about his dream he can try to make that lonely feeling go away.

“It’s strange how real it felt, Dean”, Cas finally says, “It still feels like a memory and I need to consciously tell myself it didn’t just happen and I’m free from her control.”

“The joys of being a human”, Dean says.

“I don’t understand how that’s a joy…"

They really need to teach Cas what sarcasm is. 

“Never mind. But Naomi is not here…”

“Yes because I apparently got her killed at the same time I was getting all my brothers and sisters to fall”, Cas says bitterly. Dean sighs.

“Lets worry that tomorrow. You didn’t mean to.”

“I now understand the saying about waking up from a nightmare and realizing the reality is also a nightmare.”

“Yeah well, sometimes it’s hard to believe but not everything in this reality suck”, Dean says trying to sound cheerful. Hesitantly Dean moves his other hand and places it on Castiel’s hand. “On the morning everything will look better, I promise. Nobody’s gonna control you ever again and we will find a way to get the angels back to Heaven, we always figure something out, don’t we? Lets get some sleep now.”

Castiel turns to cautiously look at Dean, his face saying he doesn’t want to go to his room where he’d be all alone and he’s still scared of falling asleep after the bad dream. Dean has seen that look many times on his little brother’s face and it feels pretty strange to see it on a grown man who has just a short time ago been a mighty angel. Anyway Dean has no intentions to leave Cas alone.

“You wanna stay here?” he asks.

“If you don’t mind”, Cas says sounding somewhat ashamed and eyeing the room like seeking a place to sleep.

Dean pats his shoulder “Hey, it’s a big bed, enough room for us both. And this mattress is awesome!”

 

And that’s how Dean learned his fallen angel is quite a cuddle-octopus and has cold feet.


End file.
